The inventive concepts relate to an apparatus and a method for etching a substrate, a stamp for etching a substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Generally, a process for etching a substrate may be performed by complex processes such as a process for coating a photoresist on a substrate, a lithography process for forming a pattern on the substrate, a development process, an etching process and a process for removing the photoresist. These complex processes may reduce the production rate of the substrate and may increase a manufacture cost of the substrate. A metal-assisted chemical etching process of conventional substrate-etching processes may etch a substrate using a metal catalyst. In the metal-assisted chemical etching process, a metal catalyst pattern may be formed directly on a substrate to be etched by a deposition method, and then, the substrate may be immersed in an etching solution to cause an oxidation-reduction reaction, thereby etching the substrate. In other words, if a metal catalyst layer is formed on a portion, to be etched, of the substrate and then the substrate is immersed in the etching solution, the oxidation-reduction reaction may be caused at an interface between the metal and the substrate. Thus, the metal may burrow into the substrate to etch the substrate.
This metal-assisted chemical etching technique may show an isotropic etching characteristic and may not cause crystal damage and plasma damage on a surface of a semiconductor in etching, and thus, it is possible to minimize surface defects of the semiconductor, which may be caused by an etching process. However, in the metal-assisted chemical etching process, the metal catalyst may not be adhered to a surface of the substrate to be etched but may be partially separated from the substrate, or adhesive strength between the substrate and the metal catalyst may be partially weak. In this case, a corresponding portion of the substrate may not be etched or may be insufficiently etched, so uniformity of the etching process may be deteriorated. In addition, a conventional metal-assisted chemical etching process may require an additional process for removing a chemical etching solution remaining on an etched portion of a substrate after etching the substrate.